Shall we revenge EL FINAL UU
by ginny15black
Summary: Draco y Ginny unidos por una sola causa :vengarse de Hermione Granger castigos,pociones,enredos,meteduras de pata y amor....¡5 y 6 año¡
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley iba caminando entretenida por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando...

Te lo advierto sangresucia mugrosa la proxima vez que se te ocurra...

No quiso escuchar más y Hermione se lanzó contra el y empezo a darle patadas y golpes el busco su varita ,Ginny que lo habia visto todo se unió a la batalla tratando de sujetar a Malfoy el resultado fue que Hermione calló al suelo,ella sin embargo aun seguia subida a la espalda de Draco tratando de hacerle todo el daño posible,en ese momento llego la profesora Mcgonagall que se llevo la mano al pecho y les alejo cogiendo a cada uno de su túnica y sosteniéndoles mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas rabiosas,entonces la profesora se dirigió directamente a la prefecta de Griffindor que se sujetaba fuertemente el tobillo

Señorita Granger puede explicarme que estaba pasando

Hermione posó su mirada en la pelirroja como disculpándose por algo que aun no había pasado finalmente sus ojos brillaron

Bueno yo hacia mi habitual ronda de prefecta y me topé con este espectáculo que usted acaba de presenciar ,trate de separarlos pero acabe en el suelo con el tobillo torcido.-dijo con cara amgelical

A Ginny se le calló el alma en los pies y una furia empezo a desatarse en su interior

Eso no es cierto-negó Ginny

Permitame que desconfie de usted .Esto es el colmo,vamos Granger la acompañare a la enfermeria,en cuanto a ustedes dos vallan dirigiéndose a mi despacho¡esto es intolerable¡

Ginny espero a que ellas se fueran y empezó a andar roja de rabia,Malfoy sin embargo no se movió,viendo como las dos griffindors iban a la enfermeria.,luego giro su cabeza y caminó como un torbellino cerrando sus puños.La profesora no tardo en llegar con un parte en la mano se sento en su escritorio y empezo a rellenarlo ,Malfoy después de 10 minutos empezó a carraspear con impaciencia,Mcgonagall levanto la mirada y fulminó al Slithering con fiereza que retrocedió un par de pasos,finalmente ordenó las hojas dio con ellas un golpe seco en la mesa y se levantó dispuesta a decir el beredicto

Hagrid quiere que este año seais vosotros quien os encargueis de plantar y cultivar sus calabazas gigantes y más vale que mejoreis vuestra relacion sino serán escregutos lo que tendréis que cuidar-dijo con voz amenazadora achinando sus centelleantes ojos-que vergüenza ,encima lo ha pagado mi mejor alumna,siempre pagamos justos por pecadores ,mañana a las seis¡si a las seis señorita Weasley iran la cabaña de Hagrid a cumplir su castigo¡

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron el despacho de Mcgonagall con cara de fustracion,Ginny empezó a caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la sala comun,pero una mano se poso en su hombro deteniéndola

¿Y bien?-pregunto alzando una ceja

Vas a dejarle que se salga con la suya?-pregunto Draco incrédulo

Bueno yo pensaba hablar con ella y..

¿Hablar?

Si hablar Malfoy es mi amiga

Una amiga nunca te haria eso

Y que sabes tu de amigos¿eh?

Se merece una venganza,tu la defendiste y ella que hizo...hecharte toda la culpa a ti

piérdete Malfoy,se que hacer con mi vida¿vale?

Estas mas idiota de lo que creia Weasley

Ginny empezo a andar confundida"seguro que todo esto tiene una buena explicación" se dijo tomando el camino hacia la enfermeria

Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron dando paso a un joven pelirroja,Ginny se paró frente a la cama de Hermione que desvió su mirada al techo

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Oh¿ vamos te ha molestado?lo que pasa es que no queria manchar mi impoluto expediente sin embago el tuyo és...bueno menos...tu ya me entiendes

Ginny sintió ganas incontenibles de pegarle

Por tu culpa me han castigado con Draco Malfoy-dijo apretando los dientes

No es para tanto

¿Qué no es para tanto?¡eres una hipócrita Hermione Granger¡-grito todo lo que pudo

¿Algún problema?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey que se había acercado para conocer la raiz del escándalo

Disculpela,és que es algo impulsiva-dijo la prefecta con una sonrisa falsa plantada en la cara

Ginny salió y se dirigió hacia el lago murmurando insultos contra su examiga

Estúpida mosquita muerta-a medida que se fue acercando al lago se fijó en la presencia de Draco Malfoy este al ver que ella le miraba se deshizo de sus"amigos"y avanzó hacia ella

¿Pasa algo Weasley?

Si,quiero ayudarte en la venganza a Hermione-susurró con odio impregnado,Draco la miró impresionado

¿Estas segura?no te hecharás atrás y lo contarás todo¿cierto?

Cierto

Esta bien pero lo haremos a mi manera los Griffindors soís demasiado buenos

No puedo creer que vaya a rebajarme a tu nivel

Ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio dejando claro que el desprecio era mutuo y emprendieron sus propios caminos.


	2. profundos deseos

Ginny Weasley corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al lago,rebuscó entre la túnica ,

sacó un trozo de pergamino con letra perfectamente garabateada y empezó a leerlo

ummm busco una roca en forma de diamante...si debe ser esta ,doy tres pasos a la derecha,me giro ,miro si alguién me mira...este niño ha visto demasiadas películas...me volteo de nuevo camino hacia el frente hasta dar con un matorral,me meto en el..-Ginny dirigió su vista hacia un frondoso matorral que tenia justo en frente pensó en la cantidad de insectos que allí habrían...-pues la lleva clara si piensa que voy a entra..au¡-Ginny fué jalada por una mano desde dentro del matorral,pero se sorprendió al no hacerse ningún rasguño,Malfoy había hecho un hechizo ilusionador,se colocó el pelo en su sitio y fijó su vista en el rubio

¿realmente era necesario todo esto?-preguntó enarcando una ceja

¿a que te refieres?

pues...a la firma secreta,al mapa del tesoro y todo eso...

Weasley,Weasley,Weasley cuanto te queda por aprender-dijo mirándola de soslayo-si tratamos de engañar a Hermione Granger no bastara con un simple plan ¿entiendes?

si pero aun asi...

calla y pasemos a trazar el plan ,no venimos aquí a estar de tertulia,si asi fuera buscaria mejor compañía-dijo mirándole de arriva abajo con desprecio

niñato repelente-murmuró para si misma-veamos¿qué tienes en mente?

¿qué es lo que la Granger más valora?

y yo que sé Malfoy ,lo que todo el mundo sus amigos ,padres en su caso el estudio

centrate Weasley...en fin eso me pasa por tratar con ineptos-dijo el sacando un espejo de mano

¡cuidadito con lo que dices ¡genial¿qué no podias esperarte quince minutos para mirarte en el espejo de tu sala común?

esto no es un espejo Weasley

si ya claro dejame adivinar es un comunicador,o un detector de huellas o algo similar

¿comu que?tú y tus rarezas muggles ,esto es un espejo de oesed

gracias Malfoy eso lo aclara todo-dijo ella sarcástica

esto muestra tus más profundos deseos ,sean los que sean-dijo mientras se veia,Ginny se acercó y lo único que vio fue a Draco

¿a si,pues permíteme decirte que tu cacharrito se ha estropeado por que ahí lo único que sale eres tú,y te aseguro que no eres precisamente mi tipo

pues menos mal,toma mirálo ahora-Draco le plantó el espejo a escasos centímetros de su cara ,a Ginny se le subieron los colores cuando vio una acalorada escena entre ella y Harry

¿y como dices que va esto?¿muestra el futuro o algo así?-preguntó con renovado interés

no Weasley ,no creo que tu futuro sea Potter

¿qué?¿lo has visto?-dijo todavía más roja

era predecib...espera¿era Potter?¡Dios¡pongámonos pronto con esto,no vaya a ser que acabes contagiándome tu locura,haremos lo siguiente...lo primero es saber lo que más valora Granger ,te llevaras el espejo ,cuidalo casi no hay ejemplares de estos,y con cualquier excusa tratarás de que ella se mire y te lo cuente¿entendido?

si pero ...no veo donde sales tú

es que yo aún no salgo..yo intervengo en la tercera parte

¿y como se supone que consigo que se mire?estamos enfadadas

tu harás como si te arrepintieras

¡eh yo no tengo la culpa¡

lo sé,pero recuerdas que ese es el papel que interpretas,a partir de ahora tendrás que estar muy cerca de ella

si..este mes estaré rodeada de buenas compañias-comento sarcástica

mañana nos vemos en el castigo ,para entonces ya te tendrás que haber encargado de lo del espejo...si hay cualquier problema mándame una lechuza,por hoy ya esta todo dicho

ok-Ginny camino hacia la salida pero Draco la detuvo tirándole de la túnica-¿pero que te crees que haces?yo salgo primero,si todo esta despejado tirare una piedra tu cuando veas que la piedra traspasa el hechizo sales y caminas como si nada ,luego yo quitaré el hechizo-dijo saliendo ,al minuto Ginny divisó una piedra ,salió y vio como Malfoy estaba escondido tras un arbol

que estupidez-susurró para si,luego sin girarse se dirigio al castillo ,con el espejo escondido entre la túnica buscando un buen pretexto para convencer a Hermione

La pelirroja que acababa de transpasar el cuadro de la dama gorda no tardó en divisar una túpida melena castaña ,tragó saliva y decidió esperar a que esta subiera a su cuarto,media hora después la prefecta abandonaba a sus dos amigos y se levantaba bostezando,Ginny la abordo a media escalera

¿Hermione podemos hablar?-preguntó con la mejor sonrisa falsa de su repertorio,Hermione la miró desconfiada,preguntándose donde estaria la camara oculta,finalmente asintió y condujo a "su amiga" al cuarto de chicas de sexto que estaba vacío

Hermione me he dado cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido,no quiero que sigamos enfadadas,asumo mi culpa por...por no haber comprendido el motivo por lo que hiciste,ya que aunque lo que hiciste estubo algo...incorrecto no tenia porque insultarte ni pegarte y si lo hice fue porque estaba celosa y no podia admitir que realmente tu eres mejor que yo-dijo de carrerilla improvisando

oh Ginny ¡no quise hacerte sentir mal¡no debes amargarte ,todos tenemos nuestras limitaciones y si ,sé lo que estarás pensando "claro Herms para ti es tan facil decirlo..como todo lo haces bien"pero aunque no lo creas Ginny incluso alguien como yo tiene algo que no sepa hacer perfecto-luego sonrió para si misma-aunque aun no halla encontrado que es eso

La pelirroja apreto sus puños con rabia y se repitio a si misma"tranquila Gin recibira su merecido

Gracias Hermione,gracias por ser tan conprensiva-Gin derramó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo para darle veracidad y dramatismo al asunto-sabia que me entenderias¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato ,hasta que lleguen las demás?

¡claro¡-dijo sonriendo

Herm necesito confesar una cosa

si Gin

pues ..pues-dijo retorciéndose la a pedido que se lo guarde hasta mañana pero yo no he podido evitar mirarlo ,yo creí que solo era un espejo ,pero al salir de pociones como llevaba unos pelos horribles me mire y...y vi que me nombraban miss mundo-Ginny se reprocho el haber tenido una idea tan tonta en su monólogo improvisado-y bueno yo me preguntaba si era verdad ,si pasaría no sé..

bueno según lo que dices es un espejo de oesed,y lamento decir Ginny que no muestra la verdad si no lo que tu más quieres,-Ginny hice un gesto de desánimo-pero Gin no te desanimes ,tengo mi confianza depositada en ti ,y tu no eres fea,estoy segura que con empeño y con un poquito de ayuda mía llegaras muy lejos aunque¿no te bastaria con ser miss Inglaterra?

oh si bueno,si en realidad ese solo es un sueño fustrado,lo superaré¿y como puedo averiguar si es verdadero o falso?¿y si el espejo es de una tienda de broma?.Fred y Geoge comercializan con ellos-inventó

¿lo has traido?-Ginny se lo entregó y Hermione se lo acercó obserdolo con una sonrisa tonta-oh Ginny que lástima que no puedas ver esto...¡estoy ideal¡mira todo extasis, la número uno en mi promocion...estoy empezando a preguntarme si este espejo no muestra el futuro-dijo la castaña con sonrisa juguetona

jaja lo mismo me preguntaba yo-rio entre dientes Ginny con ganas de saltarle a la yugular

En ese momento Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta

Hermione me voy ya ...debo reflexionar sobre lo de ser miss Inglaterra ¡ adiós¡

La pelirroja salió con sonrisa triunfal ,maldijo a Draco por haberse empeñado en que la reunión fuera en la hora de la cena para evitar ser vistos ya que ahora tenia hambre pero aun así con la barriga vacía rugiendo vorazmente consiguió caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡


	3. CASTIGADOS

Olaaa muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:Saray,La Prisionera De Azkaban,a-grench,gaby weasley ,lovelydeadgirl,aranelwen,Ginny-ForEver,KaryMalfoyBlack,Marisa,shio-san,kmymalfoy,eri mond litch,Luly Malfoy,Pilika Last Hope,M.-Black,Tom O´neil Riddle,Mony Weasley,Margara

Aquí os dejo la continuación

Ginny entro a desayunar junto a unas chicas de su curso con las que solia ponerse a la hora de hacer grupos en clase,todas comentaban acerca de lo que harian en la proxima salida a hogsmeade,finalmente se sentaron todas juntas y empezaron a desayunar,llegaron las lechuzas y una negra particularmente bonita se poso en el hombro de la pelirroja entregándole un sobre mediano ,lo abrio en él habia un extraño cachivache,adivino su procedencia y lo guardo en la tunica dispuesta a dejar lo que quisiera que fuera aquel artilugio para después,cuando una cucharada de avena se dirigia decidida a su boca el aparato empezo a vibrar estrepitosamente en su bolsillo,Ginny derramo toda la cucharada y dio un gran salto asustada

-¿pero que demonios?-grito,luego se dio cuenta de que todo el grupo con el que habia entrado la miraban extrañadas-no os lo vais a creer ,es que juraria haber visto un...bicho por alli por el azucar,en fin me salgo que es que me dan un repelus que...-luego salio corriendo sin atreverse a mirar las caras de confusión y las búsquedas en vano de sus amigas.

Una vez a solas saco el artilugio que siguió vibrando en su mano,lo examino de cerca ,tenia dos botonos,decidio provar suerte con el primero,hecho eso el aparato se aplano y ocupo casi todo el espacio de su mano en su centro se abrio una compuerta que daba lugar a una pantalla y unas palabras que se sucedian formando un mensaje que Ginny se precicito a leer

"¿cómo te fue?"

Ginny se quedo parada por unos momentos,

-¿y como demonios le contesto?-fue decir eso y una segunda compuerta se abrio en la parte posterior de el artefacto dando lugar a diversas teclas con todas las letras del abecedario.(NA:es como una calculadora pero con letras)

-típico...en fin veamos

"¿no crees que esto esta llendo demasiado lejos?"

"eso quiere decir que te fue mal¿cierto?

"eso quiere decir que te cuento en el castigo"-contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

"¿ni siquiera un adelanto?"

"plan uno completado¿de donde has sacado esto?"

"Hogsmeade"

"los ricos como tu os aburris mucho"

"los ricos como yo podemos comprar la diversión en cualquier momento,hasta el castigo"

"hasta el castigo"

Ginny se dirigió hacia pociones,al menos Malfoy y ella habían logrado regatear con la profesora la hora del castigo y dado que a las seis de la mañana era muy pronto y luego no rendirían bien en clase,la profesora les habia atrasado la retencion de siete a nueve

No paso nada nuevo hasta que no llego tercera hora ;transformaciones cuando su bolsillo volvio a vibrar,Ginny saco el aparato y leyo el mensaje una vez lo hizo dejo de vibrar

"weasley me aburro"

"¿ que quieres que haga yo?"

"¿qué tal si matas a Binns?"

"Malfoy eres un bruto y un pesado"

"solo bromeaba "

"no me gusta tu sentido del humor"

Ginny se quedo esperando como tonta el resto de la mañana a que el rubio contestara su mensaje pero este lo debio ignorar por completo,las siete de la tarde no se hicieron esperar,Ginny casi se cae para atrás cuando vio la cantidad de sacos que habia que plantar, y el vasto terreno que se extendia ante sus ojos,Draco parecia muy confiado y miraba a Hagrid y a Mcgonagall con burla y superioridad,cuando estos se fueron ambos tiraron al suelo las azadas que llevaban en la mano y se apollaron en la pared trasera de la casa del guardabosques y miraron al horizonte donde el sol empezaba a esconderse

-¿has hecho lo que acordamos?-pregunto el runio sin mirarla

-¿lo dudabas?

-en todo momento

-pues ya ves unas palabras amables y una lagrimita por qui y por alla y ya la tengo comiendo en mi mano

-no te confies Weasley-luego bajo el volumen y miro para los lados-aun asi no esta del todo mal para ser principiante

-reconocelo Malfoy lo he hecho genial

-nunca

-como quieras¿empezamos?

Ambos se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a plantar los primeros sacos al acabar ya estaba todo plantado,ahora faltaba la peor parte cuidarlos uno por uno dia a dia,ambos sucios y sudorosos caminaron hacia el castigo

-a la hora de la cena recibiras noticias mias

-ºde verdad Malfoy ,esto de ir de espia es un complejo tuyo o algo?

-mas bien un sueño fustrado¡nos vemos Weasley¡estate pendiente del aparato

-ja¡ni que pasara desapercibido-murmuro socarronamente

Ginny no quiso admitir que estuvo esperando toda la cena el maldito mensaje hasta que llego,Ginny lo leyo un par de veces incrédula

"Weasley en una hora en el lago ves vestida de informal y se puntual"

"¿jaja me vas a llevar a cenar?"-bromeo ella

"Weasley no trates ahora de pensar frases ocurrentes que luego a la hora de trabajar en el plan no me rindes"

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida y subio al cuarto a cambiarse ahora que estaria vacia,se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta sencilla y se sento en la cama a esperar,cuando aun faltabn quince minutos vajo con gran parsimonia a la vez que rezaba por no encontrarse con ningun profesor ,miró por una de las ventanas ,la luna llena brillaba fuera,cuando llego Malfoy ya estaba ayi viéndola llegar

-Weasley date prisa hay mucho por hacer

-¿a las diez?

-si Weasley nos vamos de compras

La cara que puso Ginny fue indescriptible

-¿¡que¡?-pregunto con un peculiar tono agudo

-nos vamos a hogsmeade

-Malfoy te ha sentado mal la cena-dijo empezando a andar al castillo

-no se muy bien lo que digo,necesitamos un ingrediente de Hogsmeade y por ello vamos a buscarlo¿qué hay de malo?

-¡yo te dire que hay de malo¡tendría que estar en la cama por nuestro segundo o si me apuras tercer sueño y si envargo estoy de pie en el lago con un lunático que quiere ir de noche a hogsmeade a por un ingrediente

-sosiega weasley que si no el oxigeno no te llega al cerebro y dices muchas tonterías-si las miradas matasen Malfoy estaria ya bajo tierra

-¿me vas a acompañar o e de ir solo?

Ginny miro al castillo y después a Malfoy que ya habia empezado a andar

-¡eh tu esperame¡-dijo corriendo hasta igualarle el paso-¿no estara cerrado?

-no

-¿cómo vamos a llegar?

-llegando

-¿no piensas parar de contestarme mal?

-¿no piensas parar de hacerme preguntas tontas?

Ginny calló y le siguió en silencio el jove caminaba hacia el bosque finalmente se paro delante de un arbol que no paraba de dar fuertes sacudidas,Malfoy se paro y miró a la pelirroja

-voy a esquivarlas

-no Malfoy no lo haras

-¿prefieres hacerlo tu?

- esto...tu lo haras mejor

El chico empezó a esquivar las ramas con rapidez hasta llegar a un nudo ,al apretarlo el movimiento ceso y Ginny paso

-¿haces esto muy a menudo?

-la luna llena me inspira-contesto Draco sarcástico

El rubio se dirigio a una trampilla y bajo por ella Ginny lo siguió en silencio a medida que avanzaban el miedo de la pelirroja se incrementaba

-Draco no me lo vas a creer pero juraria que esto es la casa de los gritos-dijo ella asegurándose de no perder de vista al joven

-¿no me digas?

Un crujido se escucho en el piso de arriba y Ginny pegó un gran salto

-sigilosidad Weasley no querrás despertar a los espiritus-bromeó

-como..como conoces esto

-vi una vez como Potter se metia aquí y quise ver que era

-la curiosidad mató al gato

-y el ruido te matará a ti

Tardaron diez minuto en salir a uncallejon del pueblo ,Drcao fue caminando a paso rápido mientras Ginny hacia grandes esfuerzos por seguirle

-Malfoy no pienso meterme ahí,eso es un callejón de magia oscura y ademas aquí todoe sta cerrado

-los lugares de magia oscura abren solo por la noche para evitar ciertos encuentros...y además no te atreverás a dejarme solo-dijo con suficiencia

-¿cuánto te juegas?

-Weaasley yo que tu no me quedaba sola en este lugar

Después de cavilarlo ambos se metieron juntos en una tienda algo macabra ,Ginny esperó en la puerta y Draco se dirigió al mostrador donde un hombre de aspecto grotesco leia una revista

-¿Si?

-hola vengo a comprar

-nobre y apellidos

-Draco Malfoy

-oh señor Malfoy su padre nos visitó hace poco¿qué desea?

-pocion fertilizante ,la mejor que tengas

Al poco tiempo ambos salieron con dos bolsas cada uno de fertilizante

-¿y para que queremos esto Malfoy?

-esto apresurara el crecimiento de las calabazas ,no pienso estar durante un més trabajando como un esclavo ,esto es milagroso,facilitará el asunto muchísimo.

-¿Es legal?

-te contestaria pero no quiero cargar más peso a tu conciencia Griffindor

La pelirroja trago fuertemente saliva,tres cuartos de hora más tardes los dos se metian en sus respectivas camas exhaustos.


	4. ¿quién és este y que pasó con mi cuerpo?

Bueno tras mi crisis de ideas,y las largas vacaciones de Ayram(mi inspiración) viendo que no vuelve me he convencido a mi misma de que no la necesito...Así que haya vamos,a ver que catastrofe me sale esta vez(y a ti Ayram ya te vale...)

Procedamos a agredecer lo reviews de;Pilika-LastHope,La Prisionera De Azkaban, Tom O´neil Riddle,kmymalfoy,karen,Luly Malfoy,kandelaski,Moni Weasley,Eri Mond Licht,Minakuna Tachimoto,M-Black

Weno aparte de agradecer mil veces a tods pues voy a contestar a las preguntillas y a cosillas,pero si no os importa lo contesto mas o menos en plural.

Weno lo primero y luchando contra mis principios y vagueria el capitulo sera más largo,respecto a que ponga acción aclarar que el último chapter fue trankilito pork keria desvelar un pokito la relacion q iban a llevar draco y ginny(eso y que no sabia aun que iba a hacer con el plan XD)Agradecer a kandelaski por querer unirse al club que si te parece te agrego al msn y te expliko de k va y toda la parafernalia Xd ¡gracias de nuevo y leere tu fik¡mas cosas a minakuna(abrebio XD jajaj no se si la pregunta es retórica o no pero weno jaja sea lo k sea aun es misterio incluso pami q no tengo ni idea este fik es fruto de pura improvisación momentánea...asi me sale después¬¬en fin...kmymalfoy yo q creia q draco me estaba saliendo demasiado blando en este fic jajaj weno yo se q Draco es weno(almenos mi Draco propio y personal)pero weno siguiendo el estatus de Rowling no puedo hacer que regale sonrisas a diestra y siniestra y se una al P.E.D.D.O asi k pista aunk los veais discutir no se odian del todo creo yo...A MoNi WeAsLeY¿ no habia una forma mas complicada de poner tu nombre ¿xD tengo resquemor contra ti,muxo presionar y poko actualizar¡todas las tardes viendo pdg y luego ala a las que seguimos tu fic nos mandas a coger aire...aja a la pon a krystel a trabajar plis¡¡respecto a la pregunta de karen ni idea d los capítulos ,pues cuando os canseis lo parare supongo o bien cuando me kanse yo o bien cuando ya no se pueda exprimir mas la historia para no hacerlo largo y pesado..

Ala...ya os he soltado la parrafada ...jaja .Para los que hallais conseguido llegar aki sin dormiros os dejo el siguiente capitulo

Ginny Weasley corría por el pasillo maldiciendo ser tan influenciable,el rubito de bote no se conformaba con dejar que ella se tuviera que encargar de esconder el fertilizante, si no que ahora tenía que robarle pelos a Hermione ¿para qué ?¿no tenia ni la más remota idea, se estaba comportando como una subordinada resignada¡Dios¡¡se estaba convirtiendo en Perci¡Una vez frente a frente de la puerta de la biblioteca colocó la mano en el pomo,el aparatito empezó de nuevo a vibrar en sus bolsillos

-Ahora no Malfoy-comentó entre dientes,pero el cachivache empezó a retorcerse de tal manera que no tuvo otro remedio que sacarlo sintiendo pequeños calambrazos en su mano

"Weasley no hagas lo que estas a punto de hacer"

Ginny apartó la mano del pomo como sí quemara¿qué pasaba ahora?miró a su alrededor¿ como sabía que iba a hacer?tuvo un presentimiento y pensó para sus adentros"¡Malfoy sal de mi mente a la de ya¡"pero no, su intuición había fallado,Draco no estaba en su mente si no atrás suya observandola con impaciencia

.¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

-¡cállate¡

-¿piensas arrancarle un pelo delante de todo Hogwarts?

Ginny enrojeció de pies a cabeza

-¡yo no pensaba hacer eso¡-mintió haciéndose la ofendida-¡iba a leer algo¡

-no me hagas reír Weasley

-és cierto quería saber para que poción sirve un pelo

-pues eso refuerza mi teoría ya que se utilizan para el cuarenta por ciento de las pociones

-olvídame

Malfoy la cogió del brazo casi sin presionar

-Escúchame Weasley hay que hacer un filtro del amor para Granger,¿por qué?por que hay que alejarla de sus amigos, si hacemos que se enamore de Potter , Weasley –celoso-se enfadará con ambos ,y Potter que prefiere a tu hermano que a la sangre sucia se enfadará con Granger y intentará recuperar a su amigo,de ese modo ella quedará sola

-pero...

-es una mala influencia para tu hermano..¿o acaso quieres tenerla de cuñada?

-en eso estamos de acuerdo pero¿tiene que ser con Harry?

Draco la fulminó con la mirada y empezó a andar ,ella le siguió por detrás intentándole convencer

-¿y por que no Terry Boot,francamente encuentro que hacen buena pareja-dijo ella con solemnidad

-¡no buscamos la pareja del año Weasley¡

-lo sé pero ya que estamos...

-busca el maldito pelo,cuando lo tengas me lo dices,y alejate de mí ,no quiero que la gente haga falsas conjeturas

-¡Malfoy eres lo peor¡ -dijo ella aún corriendo cerca de él ,el chico no volvió a protestar.

Se despidieron en unas escaleras donde ella subioó para arriba mientras que él continuó para abajo,la pelirroja se sentó en uno de los sofás más incómodos de la sala,ya que todas las chicas de séptimo ocupaban los mejores y a ver quién las echaba ...Esperó de nuevo a que subiera Hermione...ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre...

Su estómago empezó a rugir...tenia hambre voraz.Era- por raro que sonase -la única chica de Hogwarts (junto a Crabbe y Goyle ) que merendaba,siempre a mitad de tarde bajaba a las cocinas en secreto donde los elfos le tenían preparado su vaso de leche y su bollito de chocolate y por culpa de Hermione Granger los dos orangutanes estarían engullendo ahora su preciada comida,de seguro en la otra vida había asesinado a un jefe religioso o algo así y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.De repente una luz se encendió en su cabeza y cogió corriendo el aparto infernal.

"¿vale arrancarselo del peine?"

El rubio no contesto casi inmediatamente subió la castaña y pensó que era preferible arrancarselo,se puso en pie y avanzó hacia ella que caminaba algo encorvada bajo el peso de la voluminosa mochila,

-¡Hermione ,deja que te ayude¡-se apresuró a decir la pelirroja cogiéndole un par de libros de los que llevaba en la mano

-¡oh Ginny¡eres tan amable

Ambas jóvenes subieron al cuarto de la castaña donde depositaron los libros en la cama

La pelirroja que había estado ensayando ese momento se acercó a ella

-Tienes una pelusa en el pelo-comentó sin importancia

La castaña empezó a rebuscársela entre la maraña de pelo castaño

-no la veo

-eso es porque tu no llegas,mira ven

La pelirroja simuló rebuscar la pelusa y finalmente dio un tirón la castaña pegó un brinco y se sobó la zona adolorida

-auchh

-lo siento...es que se me resistía

-¿dónde esta?-pregunto la castaña mirando las manos de Ginny

-oh con estas pelusas nunca se sabe ...podría estar en cualquier parte-añadió misteriosamente -¡un placer ayudarte¡-dijo saliendo con rapidez

Lo tenía ,sacó de su túnica una capsulita y metió en ella el fino cabello,se dirigió hacia el gran comedor con ansias locas de comer,pensó en enviarle el mensaje con el cacharrito ,vió que el rubio le había contestado"a buenas horas"pensó mientras lía el mensaje distraida y le contestaba comunicándole su victoria,de repente choco contra alguién y calló de culo

-¿Gin?¿estas bien?

Ginny se puso muy roja al reconocer la voz"¿por qué?¿por qué ami?

-sí ,no te preocupes Harry

-lo siento iba distraído-comentó mientras le tendía una mano

-¡como yo¡-dijo la chica más alto de lo normal -¡que casualidad" estamos hechos el uno para el otro,lo sé"

-Gin¿me estas escuchando?

-oh si claro hababas de...-dijo ella sin tener ni idea

-da igual ,ya nos veremos

-adios-la chica miró embelesada como el chico emprendía camino, un carraspeo le sacó su ensimismamiento

-muy bien Weasley muy ocurrente-Malfoy se veía molesto

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-claro , no sé si lo más inteligente a sido el ¡que casualidad ¡o el claro que escuchaba ,hablabas de...

-Dios acabo de hacer el ridículo

-eso es bastante obvio

-¿y que hacías tu espiando?

-¡no espiaba¡-un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del rubio-te buscaba para ir a la biblioteca

-¿a la biblioteca?

-si ,ya sabes ese lugar donde hay rlibros y ese tipo de cosas

-vete a la mierda

-¡céntrate Weasley¡

-¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-lo haremos los dos esta vez ,pero antes de ir a la biblioteca...ven ,tenemos que meternos en un sitio solitario...

El baño de Mirttle la llorona era el sitio perfecto para cometer actos ilegales,o al menos eso pensaban la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts,Ginny y Draco entraron bajo la mirada pícara de un alumno de séptimo curso

-¿y bien?

-tomate esto-Draco había sacado dos frascos con un líquido bastante desagradable

-¿qué es?

-tómatelo, haber...demonios...¿cuál era...?este mismo.

-¿crees que me voy a beber eso?

-yo también lo haré venga

Ginny procedió a taparse la nariz y se llevo el frasco a los labios frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacia ,el rubio salió corriendo hacia los baños y ella notó con horror como su cuerpo se despedazaba,"ala ya esta,ya te han matado,por inocente te pasa lo que te pasa"pero de pronto la luz volvió a ser nítida se palpó pero lo que sintió no le gusto para nada ,corrió al espejo,al ver la imagen reflejada casi le da algo

-¡oh no¡¡soy un tío¡-grito al borde del colapso-¡Malfoy yo te mato¡¡me has convertido en Justin Finch-Fletchley.¡-comentó aporreando la puerta

Nunca supo decir si la conmoción fue más grande al verse a si misma como el premio anual o cuando por la puerta que se había metido Draco apareció Hannah Abott.

La chica que tenia enfrente se cogió sus trenzas rubias frunciendo el entrecejo

-que extraño-comentó la rubita

-el que¿qué de ser una chica griffindor y pelirroja halla pasado a ser un tío Hufflepuff ¿nunca te a pasado?a mi todos los días,deberías provarlo más a menudo ,es muy excitante-dijo Ginny irónica con los ojos centelleantes de furia

-corta el rollo Weasley, es obvio que a habido un error ,tu deberías ser Abott y yo Fletchley

-¿y para que demonios tengo que ser yo Hannah?

-cuida tus modales Weasley-a continuación la ahora chica se paso la mano por su cuerpo,Ginny le empujo hacia atrás –esta es la única manera de que nos dejen entrar a la sección prohibida, solo tienen acceso los premios anuales y los profesores y necesitamos el filtro de amor más eficiente que haya

-debía haber otra manera-Comento Ginny notando su tono grave

-no la hay-y era cierto,no la había

Caminaron a paso acompasado hasta llegar a la biblioteca allí una chica asalto a Ginny con cara ofuscada

-¡me prometiste que tendría noticias de ti ¡¡después de lo que paso...¡¡cerdo¡¡-acto seguido le plantó una buena bofetada que aturdió a la pelirroja por unos instantes

-serás...-pensó en saltarle a la yugular, sus dimensiones habían crecido y con ella su valor,pero una rubia con trencitas le dijo que se calmara y le guió hacia la sección

-nos quedan 25 minutos coge el libro y salgamos

Aun tuvieron que esperar diez minutos delante del espejo hasta ver que tras un doloroso proceso aparecía de nuevo su cuerpos. Fue entones cuando Ginny sintió algo en su estomago

-¡Dios¡-dijo llevándose las manos ala tripa

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-¡ son las diez¡

-¿y?

-¡llevo ocho horas sin comer¡

-yo también, nos perdimos la cena ¿y?

-¿cómo que y¡necesito comer¡me muero¡

-no te pongas así ,podemos ir a las cocinas

-¡vamos ,vamos¡

Ginny abrió el camino durante todo el camino hacia las cocinas,no hablaba con el rubio,solo se sobaba el estomago vacio y susurraba frases de apoyo como"ya falta poco"o "aguanta"mientras Draco le miraba atónito.

Ginny nada más entrar buscó sin esperanza su vaso de leche y su bollito al no encontrarlo arrambló con un plato de macarrones que tenia la pinta de haber sido manipulado con anterioridad por un comensal del comedor,pero el rubio pensó que aquello no debía importarle a la pelirroja viendo la cara de satisfacción que ponía mientras engullía

-estoy rodeado de ineptos

-calla y come Malfoy ...estas esquelético-comento Ginny con la boca llena ,para hacerle rabiar,a pesar de que sabia que el cuerpito del rubio era uno de los más admirados del colegio

El chico se encogió de hombros ,escrutó con ojo crítico un plato de arroz próximo a él y procedió a devorarlo, mientras leía el libro que habían sacado.

Hasta aquí ,Ayram no da más de si,si hay algún problema la única culpable de esta situación es ella,¿os a gustado?¿no?¿muy largo?¿muy corto?¿muy aburrido?¿muy ...?ya se que en este chapter no a habiado castigo en el siguiente...para cualquier petición comentario,elogio,insulto,etcetcetc dejad un review...y a ls que hallais llegado hasta aquí mereceis ser beatificados¡musas gracias¡¡¡no seai muy duros...Por cierto NOTA A LOS LECTORES DE EN SILENCIO;bueno Moni Weasley esta de holidays aun asi ya tiene escrito gran parte de el tercer capitulo y el fin de semana que viene lo bajara¡y os lo digo de primera mano el 3º chapter promete¡nada mas¡¡


	5. domesticando a una serpiente

Una explosión estalló en los baños de Mittle la llorona,a continuación el lavabo se lleno de humo,una joven pelirroja empezó a toser mientras que trataba de alejar el humo con la mano derecha

-¿Weasley estas bien?-de no ser por la situación Ginevra Weasley se hubiera preguntado¿qué demonios hace Draco Malfoy preguntándome si estoy bien?pero como ya he dicho antes no era la situación

-si-respondió seca

-ves,esta es el tipo de cosas por las que te dije que era mejor que Yo hiciera la poción

-oh vamos¡a sido solo una explosión¡-el rubio la miro escéptico-¡le podría haber pasado a cualquiera¡¡ oh ¡pues hazlo tu don perfecto¡-dijo molesta

-¡eso es lo que llevo diciéndote toda la tarde-dijo entre dientes-aparta

-pero...¿pero así como voy a aprender?-dijo Ginny dando una patada al suelo y apoyándose en una pila

-créeme Weasley mejor te buscas otro oficio,eres demasiado"explosiva"para esto

-ja ja tenia que pillarte gracioso hoy-comentó resentida

-toda la tarde hechada a perder¡

-vives demasiado estresado-Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada,llevaban cinco días con la poción dos días más y Hermione quedaría sola ,las primeras dudas comenzaban a asaltar la cabecita de la pelirroja ,que no se atrevía a expresarlas,decidió tantear terreno

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó el de malas maneras

-¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Draco detuvo sus quehaceres y se apoyó en la pila enfrente de la chica

-¡lo sabia¡

-¿qué sabias?

-sabia que tu coinciencia Griffindor te encontraría tarde o temprano

-es que ya se que tendría que sentirme furiosa y todo eso por lo que me ha hecho sin embargo yo...

-Weasley iremos a que te de el aire tanto humo te a debido atrofiar el cerebro

Ambos salieron

-mira lo que nos ha hecho ella no tiene nombre ,es una mala persona-argumentó el rubio

-lo sé pero yo no seria capaz de...¡SERÁ PUTA¡-Ginny se paró en seco ,delante de ella estaba Hermione abrazando a Harry por la espalda y dándole un beso demasiado cerca de los labios-¡vamos¡-la pelirroja tiró del rubio hasta que volvieron a adentrarse en el baño ,estaba roja de la rabia y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal

-¿entonces quieres parar todo esto?-pregunto Draco dispuesto a ceder

-¿estas de coña?¡vamos a matarla

-Weasley...mi padre aborrece la comida de Azkaban y ni pienses que hay merienda

-¿no hay merienda?-pregunto Ginny alucinada ,luego sacudió la cabeza-¡no pensaba matarla imbecil¡era solo una frase hecha

-no me llames así niñata¡

-Malfoy estoy en un momento crítico en mi vida de adolescente,es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón así que trata de no estropear el momento drámatico¿quieres?

-das miedo,das mucho pero que mucho miedo-Malfoy la miró con cara de confusión y empezó a andar hacia la salida,Ginny empezó a llorar y Draco se detuvo sin girarse,esa era una de las pocas situaciones para las que su padre no le había preparado ,quería hechar a correr pero algo se lo impedía,Ginny cada vez lloraba más y más sin poder parar,lentamente Draco fue girándose,se acerco a ella ,apoyándose en la pila al lado de ella, esperó cinco minutos hasta que la pelirroja empezó hablar

-¡por que me pasa esto a mi¡¿por qué todas pueden tener sus quince minutos de gloria con Harry menos yo?-Draco sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago-tienes razón soy ridícula¡mi vida es ridícula¡-la chica sonrió tristemente mientras una lágrima se escaba por su mejilla-¡me odio¡

Lloró dos minutos más,

-¡seguro que es porque soy idiota,tonta,estúpida, ¡no peor aún seguro que es porque soy fea¡

-no te deprimas Weasley ,no eres tan fea-comentó Malfoy,Ginny se giró y pareció percatarse por primera vez de que estaba allí, se veía a kilómetros que el pobre estaba pasando un mal trago ,pero aún así no se había movido en todo el rato,sonrió al verlo así y por primera vez desde que había visto la "escenita"sintió un acogedor calor en el estomago y por impulso apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico,si alguién hubera entrado al baño se hubiera encontrado con una exótica escena;miles de frascos derramados por el suelo,una nuve gaseosa en el techo,un caldero de peltre medida cuatro,con agua hirviendo hasta el raso encima de una hoguera transportable anti -quemaduras y mirando hacia el frente con las miradas perdidas dos jóvenes una con la cabeza apollada en el hombro del otro,una con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos,otro con una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Pasó media hora más ,el cuello empezaba a pasarle factura a Ginny pero eso a ella no le importó,Draco comenzaba a impacientarse ,se sentía como el prota de esas telenovelas muggles de las que tanto oía hablar a pansy y a las que tanto aborrecía, solo faltaba la parte en que ella le confesaba que esperaba un niño de su hermano y que para postres padecía una enfermedad terminal,el chico sacudió la cabeza y ambos salieron así de su ensimismamiento

-suéltalo ya Malfoy,dime que mi vida es patética

-correcion era patética

-¿era?

-pasas unas cuatro horas al día con el gran Draco Malfoy¿qué más quieres?-la pelirroja reaccionó con esa frase , levantó su cabeza , se giró y se encontró frente a frente con su imagen reflejada en el espejo

-¡vamos a darnos prisa¡quiero terminar pronto con esto y con un poco de suerte nos da tiempo de vengarnos de Harry también antes de acabar el sexto curso¡

Ginny parpadeo sorprendida ¿ acaso contaba con que Draco y ella eran un equipo?luego sonrió ¡eran el mejor equipo de todos¡

-te estas enganchando a la delincuencia ,no pretendo ser brusco pero me temo que soy una mala influencia para ti-dijo Draco con tono de no haber roto nunca un plato

-¡anda ya¡-Ginny sin aguantar más le abrazó ,Draco al principio se dejo abrazar sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando luego se escabulló

-yo me voy a comer¡esto se esta poniendo demasiado romántico para mi gusto...-dijo de broma aunque algo incómodo

Ginny sonrió ,removió la poción y salió por la puerta,silvando una alegre cancioncilla.

Ginny paseeaba con Luna por el pasillo,esta se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la zona de castigo.

Luna hablaba de los knuls de cola retorcida mientras Ginny fingía poner interés ,en el fondo la chica era maja.

Llegaron a donde el rubito estaba ,Ginny rogó que el rubio no insultara a Luna ,pero estaba hablando de Draco era inevitable

-vaya vaya¡Weasley adoro tu vida social,primero esta Granger hace que te castiguen , seguida muy de cerca porcPotter te conduce a la depresión ,luego tenemos a tu hermano no te habla desde que entramos...eso si sabe hablar y ahora Luna Lovegood oh perdón Lunática Lovegood ¿qué hará ella?¿robarte la identidad tal vez?

-se siente Malfoy pero mis amigos ya están pillados ,así que no seas envidioso y búscate a otro grupo para que te amargue la vida-le contesto suplicando que Luna no se hubiera molestado

Draco la miró divertido,Luna juraría que habian compartido una mirada de complicidad,Draco se fue a por una azada y Ginny se apresuró a disculparse con Luna

-en el fondo no es tan malo como parece

-eso dice mi padre de su guisado,-luna parpadeó y arrugó el entrecejo-solo que al final siempre es más malo de lo que parece.-Ginny la miró confundida-¿y por que a ti ya no te insulta?

-¡ya le he domesticado¡¡me costó lo mío pero...

-¡Wesley como puedes ser tan sumamente estúpida de poner abono a las malas hiervas¡

-supongo que alguién no atendió en clases-se disculpó ante la miarada de Luna luego alzo la voz-¿qué pasa Malfoy?¡todos tenemos derecho a vivir¡¡incluso las malas hiervas¡

Se oyó un resoplido de indignación detrás de la casa

-bueno os dejo trabajar ¡adiós¡

-hasta luego –comentó la pelirroja distraída ,se quedó mirando al vació pero a los diez minutos llegó con una regadera vacía y se la puso en la mano

-te daré una pista,si la llenas y la inclinas el agua cae

-borde

-¡petarda¡

-aghhhhh¡eres un antisocial¡

-gracias-contestó Draco sonriendo ,Ginny lo empujo y se fué a trabajar

La poción estaba ya casi acabada,Ginny y Draco discutían por quién debía traer a Harry para que fuera lo primero que Hermione viera

-francamente Weasley lo lógico sería que fuese yo quién atrallera a Potter hacía Granger y tu le des a ella la poción

-oh ahora lo entiendo-dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo-a ti lo que te pasa es que eres gay y estas enamorado de Harry-comentó ella divertida-¡DRACO ES GAY¡-gritó,Draco se puso lívido y le tapó la boca

-¡cállate¡-dijo con mirada amenazante,después de asegurarse que ella no gritaría la soltó-deja de decir estupideces ,lo que he dicho es más razonable y punto-comentó molesto

-valla veo que he dado donde duele-comentó burlona ,Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó el él cuello

-con gusto diré yo lo mismo-la rabia de Draco crecía ante la tranquilidad de la pelirroja-¿qué pasa?¿no te asustas?

-no,no creo que me vallas a hechar ninguna maldición...

-¿a no?

-si no ya lo habrías hecho-dijo saboreando sus palabras

La cara de el chico era un poema

-eso no importa ahora ,la poción estará lista mañana y tu se la darás a Granger ...

Shall we revenge se acerca a su final...ya que el indice de lectores a disminuido por lo tanto considero que ya se esta haciendo pesado falta uno o como mucho dos capis más creo¡gracias a las que lo habeís leido hasta ahora,y habeís dejado reviews¡¡os dedico este fic a todas las que me habeís seguido hasta el final jaja ahora pensareis pues si te has lucido con el regalo mona¬¬ pero ya sabeis ayram tiene sus limitacione jajaj adiós¡¡¡a habido un retraso de en silencio mony weasley se disculpa públikamente


	6. the love is in the air

Ginny Weasley estaba escondida tras una armadura esperando la señal de el rubio,la poción ya estaba hecha ,la armadura movió un pie y chafó a la pelirroja que lanzó un gritito de dolor ,el rubio la miró amenazadoramente desde su escondite, al lado de ella ,Draco desde su perspectiva vigilaba el pasillo, y la pelirroja se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo ,Draco se percató y la acorraló entre el escaso espacio entre la estatua y el muro de piedra, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola fijamente

-relájate Weasley-ante la cercanía del rubio ,la chica se puso roja y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron

-así no ayudas...-comentó ella, luego se percato de lo que había dicho miró por encima del hombro del chico ,vigilando el pasillo ,el no apartaba sus ojos y la chica se impacientaba-Malfoy...Hermione ya se acerca-comentó incomoda

-¿qué?-el chico la miró confuso pero reaccionó apartándose y mirando al aún desierto vacío-¿dónde donde?-preguntó mirando para todos los lados...

-es que esto se estaba poniendo demasiado romántico para mi gusto-dijo socarronamente

-no te pases de lista conmigo-dijo acorralándola de nuevo

-¿por qué no?-comentó ella provocativa

El chico se acercó peligrosamente a ella ,a Ginny le latía el corazón con mucha fuerza, pero entonces ,y esta vez si que era cierto ,estaba Hermione Granger,se alarmó ya que ambos estaban expuestos a la mirada de la castaña si no se movían pronto, pero Mafoy la tenía acorralada¿por qué no se habría quedado quietecita en su sitio?

-Malfoy,Hermione viene ¡nos va a ver¡

-¿te crees que soy tan idiota?no volveré a caer en eso Weasley

-pero ahora es cierto-susurró ella intentando empujarle

-esta vez no escapas...

-¿Ginny Malfoy?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron muchísimo, Ginny quería morirse allí mismo,vió como la mano de Draco se introducía en su túnica ,cuando iba a pegarle,vió que lo que buscaba el chico era su varita,Ginny viendo sus intenciones trato de detenerlo pero el se giró rápidamente y desmalló a la castaña que calló estrepitosamente

-¿qué...que has hecho?-pregunto Ginny asustada con una mano en la boca

-le vamos a distorsionar lo que ha visto en los últimos segundos

-ni hablar

-¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo se piense algo que no es?

El corazon de Ginny pareció cansarse de pronto...

-no claro que no pero...-dijo mirando los pies del chico con tristeza

-¿pero que?-pregunto el chico ,sus grisacios ojos brillaban más de lo normal

-¡pero por que has cogido mi varita¡

ambos recuperaron la compostura de inmediato

-no tenía la mima Weasley ,y ahora hay que llevar a Granger a los baños de Mirttle

-¿bromeas?estan a la otra punta ,todos nos veran con un fiambre e iremos a Azkaban

-no esta muerta,y no nos van a ver-el chico miró a Ginny de una forma extraña

-ah no ,no pienso hacer lo que estas a punto de decir que haga

-Weasley ,estamos en esto juntos hasta el final ¿no?¡pues deberías hacer algo para variar¡

-aghh ¡yo le di a Hermione la poción ,me transforme en un tio,y le enseñe el estúpido espejito¡

-yo conseguí el estúpido espejito,te convertí en un tío y hice la poción

-Que sepas que si lo voy a hacer es porque yo quiero no porque tu me lo digas

-antes ayúdame a llevarla detrás de la estatua

Los dos chicos se agacharon ,y la lazaron

-claro a mi me toca cogerla de los pies¡siempre me llevo la peor parte¡

-calla

Ginny dejo a Hermione apoyada contra Draco detrás de la estatua con cierto recelo,y subió a la sala común de Griffindor lo más deprisa que pudo,cuando entró la gente estaba distraida,subió las escaleras de las habitaciones rogando no encontrarse a nadie,se desvio a las habitaciones de los chicos,tomando la escalera de la izquierda ,entro al cuarto de su hermano,y para su alivio allí no había nadie

Se dirigió hacia el baul de Harry pero para su horror un ruido se olló en el baño,y la puerta de este se abrió

-¿Ginny ,que haces aquí?

-yo...yo no aguantaba más ,necesitaba decírtelo ya,te quiero muchísimo-soltó Ginny diciendo lo rpimero que pasó po rsu mente

Los ojos de N eville se abrieron ante la declaración de la pelirroja

Se olló un bugido,en la puerta Dean y Seamus les miraban de hito en hito,y Seamus tosia,ya que se había atragantado con el zumo que estaba bebiendo

Ginny se puso roja,la cosa se estaba complicando

-yo creo que no les molestara-la voz de Harry se escucho en las escaleras acompañada de una risita femenina

Harry se sorprendio al ver a todos en la habitación

-¿Ginny?¿qué haces...

-Ginny ha subido a declarase a Neville

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?¡-la voz atronadora de Ron chocó contra los gruesos muros de la habitación,la cara de la pelirroja era un autentico poema.

-yo yo...

-¡te voy a matar¡-Ron se lanzó contra Neville ,que parecía a punto de llorar,a los pocos minutos todos los chicos de la habitación estaban peleándose por el suelo,la chica que acompañaba a Harry había corrido a pedir ayuda y Ginny aporvechó la situación para sacar la capa del baul y hechar a correr bajo ella,cuando llegó al lugar ,Draco tenía cara de absoluto agotamiento a causa de el peso de Hermione

-¡has tardado mucho¡-demandó el

-la cosa se complicó

-¿a que te refieres?

-digamos que arme un pequeño jaleo...

-mira por donde no me extraña nada,¡ayúdame¡

-mira que eres delicado...ya te advertí de que comieras más...aquí alguien va a necesitar mucho gimnasio

Draco se pasó una mano por la frente miró a Hermione-y que lo digas...

-¡lo decía por ti¡

Ambos se colocaron estratégicamente la capa y caminaron lentamente hacia los baños de Mirttle la llorona cargando a Hermione

Una vez allí Draco rebuscó entre todas sus pociones,finalmente se hizo con un frasco y se acercó a la castaña,luego se arrodilló delante de ella y le dió el contenido de la probeta mientras susurraba unas palabras con la varita de Ginny,que miraba expectante la escena,al cabo de unos minutos Draco se incorporó,se dirigió hacia la pelirroja y la cogió del brazo arrastrándola hacia la otra parte de la sala,donde estaban todas las cosas que habían utilizado ,colocó los brazos de la chica en jarra y empezó a cargarle de cosas,el cojió el doble de cosas y se dirigió a la salida,donde Ginny que no iba muy cargada les colocó la capa

-en diez minutos despetará y no recordará que ha pasado-explicó Draco

El chico le guió durante todo el camino,nuevamente con cara de dolor

- Weasley podrías ayudar un poco más¿ no crees?

-de acuerdo Malfoy,hoy me has pillado con alma caritativa-la chica se acercó al chico y cogió un minúsculo frasco

-que amable-dijo Draco sarcástico

-lo sé

Tradaron diez soporíferos minutos más hasta llegar a un muro ,que luego resultó ser la entrada a la casa de las serpientes ,el rubio se paró

-¿podrás con todo?-preguntó la chica

-la duda ofende

Ginny le colocó bien sus propios trastos de manera que no calleran pero aún así un bote se tambaleó ,Draco se movió tratando de que este no callera,el resultado final fue que todos los cacharros incluyendo el caldero de peltre medida cuatro calleron ruidosamente al suelo

-Serás torpe-murmuró Ginny agachándose junto a el a recoger

Ambos recogieron deprisa ,pero al incorporarse quedaron demasiado juntos,Ginny parpadeó sorprendida ,ninguno de los dos se acercaba pero tampoco se alejaban...simplemente estaban ahí quietos observándose mutuamente

-Bueno...bueno tengo que irme ya a..-Draco la miro inquisitivamente-es que hoy es el día negro de Luna...todo le sale mal a la pobre y no sabes como se pone cuando no voy...bueno te dejo esto aquí ¡adiós¡

La pelirroja se fue corriendo ,tenía miedo que el rubio pudiera escuchar tan bien como ella la voz atronadora de su mente que le decía ¡TONTA,TONTA¡.Tanto corrió que a medio camino se chocó con un chico que no conocía ,y para su desgracia también era Slithering

-¡estú...¡hola ¿te has hecho daño?-la cara del chico había cambiado nada más verla

-ehhh no,bueno...adiós-Ginny quería emprender el vuelo pero el chico le impidió el paso

-ah ...soy Blaise Zabbini,pero por ser tú llamame Blaise-se presentó él guiñándole un ojo ,Ginny levanto las cejas con el más absoluto desprecio, ese chico era un pedante..luego le sonrió falsamente

-Yo me llamo Ginebra Weasley...pero por ser tú puedes llamarme Weasley-dijo con sonrisa retadora,él frunció el ceño

-Ginny ,prefiero Ginny,así te llaman tus amigos ¿cierto?aunque tampoco me gustaría que me encasillarás en el papel de amigo...

-ammm esto... vale..me voy

-oye Ginny,puede que te parezca un poco precipitado, pero mañana hay una fiesta en Hogsmeade y si quisieras venir conmigo...

-yo..no se que decir..no estoy hecha para las grandes masas-¡IDIOTA,¿COMO SE LE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO?

-prométeme que lo pensarás

-¡claro lo prometo-¡MENTIRA¡¡QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO PRINGAO¡

Ginny se fue a su cuarto a descansar,el día siguiente sería movidito...

Los primeros rayos de luz se alzaron...ella se levantó de un salto...ese sería un largo día

Bajó a desayunar con Colin ,comentando las últimas fotos que había hecho el chico al calamar gigante,entró al comedor con depresión, aún no había "nadie "allí ,a pesar de que el comedor estuviera lleno ,mientras en el cuarto un chico moreno le contaba a uno rubio,la cita que había planeado para esa noche con cierta pelirroja,omitiendo la parte de que ella aún no lo había confirmado.

Ginny ya había asistido a unas cinco clases y sin darse cuenta el nombre de Draco ya estaba grabado unas veinte veces en sus libros,con bonitas florituras,ya las borraría en la biblioteca,al menos las clases del día habían acabado,y para su "suerte"también ese día acababa el castigo...

Cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia casa de Hagrid vió a Draco,parecía que esperaba a alguién ,pero cuando se percató de su presencia,se agachó en un santiamén a desatarse los cordones de los zapatos para luego atárselos de nuevo,al llegar a él el chico se levantó de golpe

-Weasley,que casualidad¿vas al castigo ahora?-preguntó con tono casual

-si..

-pues voy contigo-dijo el empezando a andar a su lado ,Ginny miró hacia su alrededor

-¿dónde esta?

-¿dónde esta el que?

-pues la cámara oculta-el chico puso cara de extrañeza-¡el truco¡deberías tomar estudios muggles

-haré como que no he escuchado eso último-comentó él visiblemente ofendido-no hay truco, si lo prefieres podemos caminar separados

-por mi esta bien así-dijo ella con timidez

-ya me contó Blaise

-el que

-que irás con él esta noche-dijo el con una sonrisa forzada mirando el suelo

-¿qué?-dijo con cara desencajada

-si, eso dijo yo iré con Padma Patil

En el justo momento en que Ginny iba a decir que no pensaba ir con ese miserable las palabras se atragantaron en su boca

-ah bueno,entonces supongo que será un buena noche para todos

El resto del camino se hizo silencioso e incómodo ,Blaise que había ido a confirmar la asistencia de Ginny ,estuvo la primera media hora , luego se fué diciendo que se verían a las ocho en Hogsmeade ,tubo que pasar veinte minutos más después de su ausencia para que la pelirroja se percatará de que hasta las ocho y media ni ella ni el rubito acababan el castigo, pararía que el ultimo día de castigo seria apoteósico

-Malfoy

-¿qué?

-¿a que hora has quedado con Padma?

-a las ocho y cuarto¿por?

-por que a esa hora tu y yo estaremos regando plantitas aún

-no...-dijo el abriendo los ojos mucho

-si-confirmó

-mierda¡,hay que llegar como sea¡

-haber Malfoy ...intentaré ser grafica, por mucho que se esfuerce uno ,si sale a las ocho y media de un sitio y tiene que cambiarse y andar a un pueblo ya que los medios de transporte para este han partido no puede llegar a las ocho y cuarto al lugar en cuestión

-podríamos irnos antes

-Hagrid nos vigila...

-vale tengo un gran plan...

Ginny desconocía el gran plan,cuando salió a las ocho y media rumbo hacia su sala común, lo único que le había sacado al rubio era que en un cuarto de hora tenía que estar lista en la entrada de Hogwarts para que su retraso no fuese tan obvio...tres cuartos de hora más tarde,Ginny corría tras Draco mientras este ventilaba fuertemente para hecharle un sermón de los grandes por haberse retrasado media hora.Los dos iban vestidos ya,uno con pantalón vaquero y un polo azul,la otra iba con una falda azul y una camiseta blanca de tirante fino..el pelo de ambos no hacia falta describirlo ya que estaba enmarañado a causa de la carrera,la pelirroja se adentraba en el bosque corriendo ,sin saber por que , pero sin rechistar,había aprendido a confiar en el rubio.Cuando la chica empezaba a sospechar que era asmática el chico se paró y sacó un frasquito con una sustancia roja y lo derramó por una piedra del bosque,Ginny lo miraba sin acercarse ,preguntándose para que demonios Draco llevaba un frasquito de sangre en su túnica ¿no podía llevar un bolígrafo o un pañuelo como todo el mundo?...que raros eran los niños pijos...

Draco sonrió al aire...

-¿tenías que perder la cordura justo en este momento?-pregunto Ginny

-solo es sangre

-Malfoy eres un sádico-comentó la pelirroja mirando,pero algo le rozó la pierna y ella pegó un gritito y hecho a correr hasta donde estaba el rubio

-¡fantasmas¡Dios...¡siempre supe que abría una revelión de fantasmas¡pero jamás imagine que llegaría estar presente en una-chilló tragando saliva

-no son fantasmas ,son threstrals –explicó con paciencia

-oh¡estas de suerte...los dí justo anteayer...pero no pude verlos –comentó forzando la vista

-te recuerdo que has de ver morir a alguien

-no problem-la chica empezó a examinar el suelo hasta que dio con una araña y la chafó ,luego levantó la mirada

-a alguién humano

-¿puedo?-preguntó de broma señalándole con su varita

-llegamos tarde Weasley...anda ven ,te ayudo a subir

Ginny se acercó y Draco colocó su mano en algo invisible pero sólido

-a la de tres..una ...dos y tres-el rubio puso una mano en la pierna de Ginny y la otra en su cadera y fue ayudándola a subir,cuando la chica se vió suspendida en el aire se puso a temblar,el chico montó delante de ella y Ginny sintió como el animal se movía,se agarró al chico abrazándole por la cintura ,escondiendo su cabeza en su espalda,no le importaba lo que pensara ,el conservar su pescuezo a salvo era ahora más importante,en cinco minutos el pueblo se vió desde lo alto,todo a escala diminuta.

-esto es a lo que llamo yo una entrada triunfal-comentó Draco mientras aterrizaba en la plaza del pueblo

-y esto es a lo que le llamo yo un retraso triunfal-dijo señalando su reloj,dicho esto ambos corrieron calle abajo,ambos se separaron cuando llegaron ,entrando cada uno en un local distinto donde sus respectivas parejas

Ginny suspiró por sexta vez en la noche,aquello no era precisamente lo que ella llamaba un velada romántica...Blaise no paraba de hablar de él y ella no paraba de preguntarse que demonios haría su compañero de venganza...

Draco se llevaba su tenedor a la boca,eso era casi lo único que había hecho,cenar para no tener que hablar,no se le ocurría nada que decir y estaba deseando salir de allí ,tampoco ayudaban las escenas que su imaginación aburrida dibujaba de Blaise y de Ginny,el chico casi derrama la cerveza de mantequilla cuando noto un temblor en la pierna...Ginny le acababa de dejar un mensaje,se apresuró a meterse en el baño y a leerlo

"¡hola¡hay que ver lo egocéntrico que nos salió tu amigo¡me aburro un montón"

Ginny sentada en el baño (con la tapa cerrada ¬¬)leyó con ilusión el mensaje de contestación de inmediato

"yo también me aburro,eso si la comida esta buenísima"

Ginny dudo por mucho rato si mandar lo que había escrito finalmente lo hizo y esperó ansiosa y avergonzada

Draco ya estaba por levantarse de el retrete que había utilizado de asiento cuando recibió otro mensaje

"¿nos fugamos?

Draco sintió un gran nerviosismo "hecho, sal nos vemos en la plaza"

Ginny no se lo creía ,el dilema ahora era¿cómo iba a deshacerse de Blaise?

-Blaise me tengo que ir

-¿qué?-el chico se había levantado

-me surgió un imprevisto

-¿te acompaño?

-no no es necesario ,gracias-para cuando salió ,Blaise ya se dirigía a la mesa de una bonita chica solitaria...

La chica corrió calle arriba ,sabiendo que estaba loca por lo que acababa de hacer,al llegar a la plaza le costó distinguir al chico en la oscuridad ,el corazón le latía rápido ,Draco etaba sentado en un muro bajo de la plaza ,boca arriba ,con las manos bajo del cuello,mirando las estrellas, todo el mundo estaba cenando y las calles estaban muy tranquilas,la pelirroja se sentó a su lado

-hola

-he de reconocer Weasley que me sorprendió tu invitación

-el aburrimiento te conduce a cometer locuras

-lo sé ,si no no estaría aquí

Un denso silencio se creó ,Ginny no esperaba que las cosas salieran así

-Malfoy

-¿qué ?

-¿a quién viste morir?

-¿qué?

-viste el threstral

Draco levanto su mirada hacia ella estudiándola

-al padre de mi madre-susurró

-¿ tu abuelo?

-¡el no es mi abuelo¡

-pero..

-¡he dicho que no es mi abuelo vale¡

-vale..él no era tu abuelo

La chica se tumbo también en el muro,ambos estaban cabeza con cabeza mirando las estrellas,el chico de vez en cuando le explicaba el nombre de alguna y su respectiva leyenda,mientras la chica miraba fascinada el cielo,de repente y sin previo aviso la lluvia empezó a caer a cántaros y ambos se fueron debajo de un toldo donde se sentaron resguardados, esperando a que cesara para salir,pero el tiempo pasaba y nada pasaba ,habían hablado de uno y mil temas

-Malfoy¿y si regresan a la escuela sin nosotros?

-te cortaré un dedo para que el threstral acuda a nosotros

-que gracioso...enserio¿qué hacemos?

-¿te gusta mojarte?

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

-por que vas a mojarte-dicho esto Draco la levantó por el brazo y la obligó a correr con el de nuevo hacia abajo

Llegaron empapados,y llenos de barro pero con dos resplandecientes sonrisa,pero al llegar Ron rompió la magia del momento,ya que abrazó a Ginny cuando la vió llegar y la alejó del rubio viéndole a este con desprecio.

Penúltimo capitulo de shall we revenge  me va a dar pena U.U weno esero que os guste muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se animaron a dejar review¡sui aciendolo plis¡


	7. NOS VENGAMOS?

Ginny Weasley miró por quinta vez su reloj ,la manecilla seguía avanzando y ni ella ni el chico que se encontraba a su lado podían hacer nada al respecto, la suerte estaba hechada, el que habían hecho esa tarde era un gran trabajo,ya que si algo se aprende al pasar dos meses con Draco Malfoy es a hacer buenos trabajos.Desde entrar a las cocinas hasta distraer a todos los elfos,desde burlar la seguridad del colegio hasta inyectar la poción del amor en la cena de Hermione Granger,todo en una tarde.Ya no esperaban soluciones sino resultados,y esos ansiados resultados solo se los podría mostrar cierta castaña que andaba con paso decidido y mirada soñadora hacia el gran comedor.Ginny y Draco entraron al gran comedor casi detrás de la chica y ahí se separaron ,y cada uno ya desde su sitio observaron como Hermione tomaba asiento en el sitio de siempre,cogia el vaso y los cubiertos de siempre y hablaba con la gente de siempre tal y como ellos lo habían planeado,fue cuestion de segundos el que una bandeja apareciera enfrente de ella,¿quién iba a adivinar que todas las desgracias futuras de la griffindor se veían resumidas en un poco de pollo con patatas asadas?

El tenedor se dirigió a su boca mientras dos alumnos miraban el proceso como a cámara lenta y cuando esta lo ingirió se escurrió para atrás mareada ,Ginny se asustó ¿lo habrían hecho mal?pero no,no era eso, la castaña volvió a erguirse y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza que nunca luego todo pasó muy rápido,se levantó se dirigió hacia donde Harry cenaba y empezó a estirarle del pelo a su cena que esta vez era una chica Hufflepuff que no supo reaccionar.Al pasar quince minutos la prefecta pareció perder interés en degollar a la chica y se lanzó a besar a un muy sorprendido ojiverde,para aquel entonces Ron ya había salido del gran comedor con el corazon roto.

Harry se apartó de la chica mirándola con desprecia ,y empezó a consolar a la Hufflepuff que se había largado a llorar.

El comedor entero empezó a abuchear a la chica que se fue con expresión de impotencia tratando de disculparse con la mirada con McGonagall que la miraba resentida,Draco buscó la mirada de Ginny y cuando ambas se encontraron sonrieron satisfechos.

Tuvo que pasar una semana más de abucheos para Hermione ,hasta que Draco y Ginny consideraran que ya había recibido su merecido,de esa manera había vuelto a ser la misma chica de siempre,esa que solo tenía ojos para los estudios y para Ron Weasley,esa que se desvivía por sus amigos y le importaba poco o nada lo que pensaran los demás.Justamente esa semana fue suficiente para que Draco y Ginny se dieran cuenta de que igual que había empezado aquello tenía que acabar, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos luego de el día del plan con el pretexto de comentar como había ido ya no les servia para taparles por más tiempo,todo debía quedar allí en bonitos recuerdos que nunca ninguno olvidaría.

Ginny caminaba con pies de plomo a la que seria su última tarde con Draco,allí donde todo había empezado en los jardines de Hogwarts,aquel día en que el le enseño el espejo de Oesed.

Cuando llegó él ya la esperaba de pie, hablaron toda la tarde de todos los momentos que habían vivido, ninguno de los dos callaba,intentaba aprovechar cada uno de los últimos minutos que pasarían juntos .Pero al igual que la muerte siempre llega también llego el momento de irse

-bueno supongo que ahora viene el adiósdijo Draco

Ginny sintió como el corazón se le bajaba a los pies, ella aún guardaba la esperanza de que aquello que les unía fuera más allá de un vengativo plan

-supongo...

-no a sido tan malo tenerte de socia Weasley ..

-gracias

-weasley..yo...

se lo iba a decir se lo iba a decir

-yo en realidad no creo q seas una inepta

-valla gracias

Malfoy se giró resignado y Ginny y ambos empezaron a andar en direcciones contrarias también pero una bombilla se encendió en la mente de la pelirroja

-Malfoy-llamó deteniéndose y andando de nuevo hacia él

-¿qué?

-aún falta vengarse de harry

-¿cómo dices?

-no se si recordarás el día del baño ,yo lloraba,y dijimos que...

Malfoy la agarró por la cintura y empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente ,finalmente se separaron un poco Malfoy aún la abrazaba por la cintura,Ginny levantó la cabeza

-¿Bueno que nos vengamos?

Ambos sonrieron calculadoramente y volvieron a besarse

Noooooooooooooooo fin no keruuu q pena tras casi tres meses con esto tengo que terminar...creo que voy a ser la que más lo heche de menos¡aunke kiero hacer un capitulo mas adelante para ver como les fue en un futuro chau y gracias por seguirlo ojala que no os halla decepcionado¡¡


End file.
